Lo siento, se me olvidó odiarte
by ASKNB
Summary: Hola, hace rato que no escribía, Francis a muerto. Arthur al fin sale de su depresión dejándole ver lo que tiene al rededor, Alfred le da un libro con las memorias del francés, con la condición de volver a cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Al comenzar a leerlo se da cuenta de que el pequeño galés le describe, comienza a haber turbulencias, ¿a dónde va a parar Arthur?...
1. Prólogo

Una vez más me desperté sudando y con lágrimas en los ojos, llevaba varios días así y sin distinguir un día de otro. Me sentía vacío.

 **Flashback**

-Deberías de divertirte más- me sonreía como si compartiera un secreto conmigo-.

-Y tú deberías de trabajar más-.

-Pero yo tengo un asistente, tú no-.

-Mientras yo sepa cómo hacer las cosas, no necesitaré de nadie para que las haga por mí- no me había fijado y se acercó a mí, me levantó el mentón y me besó-.

-Pues deberías contratarme para enseñarte a besar- sonrió y se alejó de mí, le detuve y le bajé un poco para regresarle el beso-.

-Eres muy molesto- su cara de sorprendido me lo decía todo, luego sonrió dulcemente y se acercó abrazándome cálidamente-.

-Yo también te amo- me dio un beso en la frente, cubrí mi rostro en su pecho y sonreí-.

 **End flashbak**

Me senté a desayunar, alcé la vista y ahí estaba su taza; levemente sonreí, me puse a ver el vacío, escuché que se cayó algo sacándome de mis pensamientos, era mi gato, tiró una foto que me tomé con él, la levanté y la puse sobre la mesa. Recogí los trozos de vidrio que se quebraron y uno de ellos me cortó por accidente.

-Ay, maldición- agité un poco mi mano y luego me la metí a la boca-.

Él diría algo como "deberías tener más cuidado", "déjame ver", traería un curita y me lo pegaría con cuidado "para la próxima hazlo con calma" y me besaría la herida.

-Maldición… -volvieron a correr lágrimas por mi rostro- estúpido… Frogg ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Por qué me dejaste? –tomé mi manga y me limpié las lágrimas que volvían a recorrer mi rostro- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! –grité a todo pulmón- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-.

Me senté, esperando un abrazo que nunca llegaría, palabras como "bonjour, ¿qué tal dormiste?", "¿qué acaso vives en la época pasada?", "Vamos Arthur, no seas tan amargado", "¿Qué haces ahí tirado?", "¿Quieres que te acompañe?", "Esta vez yo preparo la cena, no quiero que mi estómago vuelva a sufrir de intoxicación" o simples acciones como un beso en mi mano, mejilla o en mi frente nunca volverán. Sus manos, su calidez, sus abrazos, su respiración al hacer el amor, su forma de calmarme después de un día muy estresado, su sonrisa tonta y boba que ponía… su molesta presencia la necesitaba y él ya no estaba ahí.


	2. Capítulo 1

I'm fine

No me di cuenta, tenía muchos mensajes en la contestadora, varios eran de Matthy, Kiku, Michelle, Lukas y de quién me sorprendió fue de él.

 _Hola, soy Alfred, hace mucho que no llamo, me enteré de lo que pasó con él, no fue tu culpa, este… ¿podrías llamar? O ¿por lo menos dar señales de vida?_

 _Hola, soy yo otra vez, ¿cómo estás? Espero que mejor, Michelle me pidió que si le entregaba en el altar, sí oíste bien mi hermanita ya encontró el amor, se los quería decir, además pospuso la boda, pensaba invitarte. La pregunta es ¿vendrás o no a la boda de tu hija? Mi hermana y yo esperamos la respuesta ya que si no vas la entregaremos Matthy y yo. Llama por favor._

 _Hola, Kiku y los demás preguntaron por ti en la ceremonia, dije que tenías mucho trabajo, Matthy está preocupado por si comes, duermes, aaammm más que nada estés bien, una vez más digo que llames para no preocuparlos –_ _ **silencio**_ _\- para que –_ _ **silencio**_ _\- adiós._

 _Hola, acabo de ganar bastantes acciones, mi jefe dice que seré su socio en cuanto logre tener otra cuenta, Matthy conoció a alguien y te la quisiera presentar, es una buena chica, es como de unos 10 cm menos que Matth, es bastante torpe, me da ternura, es hermana de Ludwig, ella misma dice que es muy asombrosa. Michelle te manda saludos desde su luna de miel en Seychelles, quiere encontrar a sus padres biológicos, ya sabes; espero y estés comiendo bien. Como sea adiós._

 _¿Hola? ¿Todavía hay un Arthur por allí? –_ _ **Suspiro-**_ _le dije a Matth que no te visite, que necesitas más tiempo, sólo llama cuando ya estés listo._

 _¿Bueno? Arthur, -_ _ **silencio**_ _\- pa…pá por favor, me preocupas –_ _ **silencio**_ _\- y-yo también lo extraño, pero no puedo hacer nada para regresar el tiempo, y-yo lo quería mucho, sus regalos, su gran amor hacia los 3, también el amor que trató de darle a Peter, Li Xiao, Kyle y a pesar de que t-tú estuvieras en contra. No eres el único que sufre por su muerte, ¿le preguntaste a Matth o a Micho a los demás si se sienten bien porque falleció? Eres un egoísta, él nos contaba historias antes de dormir, jugaba con nosotros los fines de semana, sabía que él estaba sumamente cansado por su trabajo y aun así sonreía, nos abrazaba, nos cargaba en los hombros… -_ _ **silencio**_ _\- solo piensa en los demás, antes que en ti._

 _Hola, me disculpo por el mensaje anterior, sólo quiero que sepas que iré la próxima semana y saldremos, necesitas aire fresco y sacar todo lo que quieras sacar, hasta el sábado._

Vi el calendario mañana vendría por mí, ¿a dónde quiere llevarme? Me dormí temprano y como siempre me levanté a las 6; no iba a oponer resistencia al secuestro anunciado pero eso no significaba que todo lo hubiera olvidado.

Alfred y yo no nos llevábamos tan bien, todo después de que cumpliera 15 años.

 **Flashback**

-¡Me voy!- se dirigía a la puerta con una maleta-

-Espera ahí- se dio media vuelta-.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Si te vas, no vuelves a pisar esta casa en tu vida ¿entendiste?- me frunció el ceño, abrieron la puerta y era Francis-.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué sucede aquí?-.

-Bien- respondió Alfred y se fue dando un portazo-.

-¿Arthur? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Volvieron a pelear? ¿Va a volver?- sentía como un nudo en la garganta, comenzando a llorar, negué secándome las lágrimas-.

-¡Oh! No- se llevó su saco y salió de la casa en busca de él-.

 **End flashback**

Después de ello, Alfred regresó con Francis, lo único que sucedió fue que entablamos un acuerdo. Alfred no viviría con nosotros, solo el vendría en días festivos y cumpleaños. Me dolieron sus comentarios, aun así é me tranquilizó, me abrazó, me besó la frente, sonrió y pronunció estas palabras:

"-Es parte de crecer, no siempre van a ser nuestros pequeños, no podemos retenerlos-".

Sonreí, sus palabras me las sabía de memoria, miré el vacío hasta que tocaron a la puerta, me resigné a suspirar, tocaron más veces y al fin abrí la puerta.

-Hola-.

-Hola-.

-¿Estás listo?-.

-¿Listo para qué?-.

-Nos vamos de viaje-.

-¿A dónde?-.

-A donde nos lleve papá Francis- sacó un libro rojo-.

-¿Qué es eso?- sonrió, lo tomó con cuidado y abrió el libro leyendo una página-.

 _Tal vez se leerá raro escribir aquí como un diario, así que tomaré este libro en blanco para escribir mis memorias, si algo me pasa deseo que no lloren por mí, que sean felices, es algo muy egoísta de mi parte pero no quiero que sufran y más si es por mí. Dedicaré mi objeto preciado al niño que me quitó el corazón, a quién yo más amo, que aunque le molestara mi prioridad siempre fue verlo feliz._

 _Si es él quien lee, entonces sonríe tonto, lo peor ya pasó, i love you, always be with you, do not cry when you least expect to be there with you, I promise._ _Si no saben quién es él, se los presento, su Hermano gruñón mayor le decía conejo, mi mamá decía que era un incomprendido, yo solo le decía mon amour, Arthur Kirkland de ojos verdes color esmeralda, llenos de soledad, solo yo noté el significado de tus palabras, de tus acciones que me gritaban y sobre todo tus extrañas pero bien recibidas muestras de amor. Pequeño de ojos luminosos, cabellos revoltosos y con unas cejas tan pobladas como su corazón. Él y solamente él, puede guardar mis memorias, porque fue a él quien yo le di mi alma, mi cuerpo, mis labios, mi todo._


	3. Capítulo 2

Retrieving memories

No me di cuenta que el clima había cambiado, era un congelado invierno, nos dirigimos al café más próximo. Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué hablar, recordé los mensajes.

-¿Con quién se casó con Michelle?- traté de entablar conversación con él.

-¿Eh? S-Su nombre es E-Emil creo, es el hijo del tío Lukas-.

-¿Enserio? Wow, que increíble ¿y Matthy? – le miré a los ojos-.

-Creo que se llama ¿Julie? No, espera es –sacó su celular- Jul-chen - miré de nuevo el café-.

-¿Y tú?-.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-.

-Sí, dime ¿ya encontraste a una persona que te guste?-le observé, tratando de levantar el ánimo, me negaron- oh… ¿por qué?-.

-Es que no tengo tiempo para enamorarme, mi socio me pide más y más cosas- me sorprendí-.

-¿Socio? ¿Lograste la cuenta?- se sonrojó y asintió un poco tímido-.

-¿Escuchaste todas las grabaciones?-.

-Sí, algo así-.

-Oh, ya veo… sí, logré la cuenta, mi jefe saltó y me abrazó de la alegría, al saber que la había conseguido-.

-Me alegro- tomé un poco al café- ¿leíste las memorias de él?-.

-No, cada que me iba a sentar a leerlo algo pasaba, me llamaba Matthy, Michelle, o alguna otra persona y a veces tenía mucho trabajo… - hiso una leve sonrisa- y si fuera paranoico diría que papá no me deja leerlo- reí un poco-.

-¿Me lo pudieras dar?-negó- ¿por qué?

-Sólo si me prometes unas cosas-.

-Claro, ¿cómo qué?-.

-Prepararás una maleta cuando volvamos a casa…-.

-¿Una maleta?- él asintió-.

-No te lo dije estando en el marco de la puerta, pero Francis me hiso prometer que te lo diera siempre y cuando te vayas casa de tía Lucille, tú solo-.

-No es suya-.

-Bueno, a casa de la abuela Bonnefoy -.

-¿Por qué pediría algo tan absurdo como eso?- Alfred levantó los hombros y negó-.

-No lo sé, me lo dijo unas semanas antes de lo ocurrido- bajé la mirada-.

¿Habrá sabido que ocurriría eso? ¿Por qué no me habló de ello? Con lo que me dijo Alfred me quedé muy consternado, Francis ¿qué tanto me ocultaste? Una vez terminado el café regresamos, saqué una maleta del ático, le quité el polvo y me encontré con una foto de Francis, Lucille y su madre, sonreí y volteé la imagen.

 _Diciembre 12_

 _Mi padre aún no sabe lo que ocultamos en el ático, espero que él vuelva pronto, me ha contado cosas divertidas, sus sonrojos son lindos, a veces creo que esa persona me oculta muchas cosas; mi madre me da comida para dársela, espero no se congele, el invierno se acerca y parece que será muy helado, él es muy fuerte, algún día quiero ser como él. Nos tomó una fotografía, es bastante amable, aunque se enoje por casi todo. Aun así no logro saber mucho de él y su pasado, su cara es muy familiar a alguien… bastante familiar, debo de estar confundido. No me ha dicho su nombre, de dónde viene y el por qué está con nosotros, ¿será que tiene miedo de que ocurra algo? Soy muy feliz hablando con él, sus ropajes son muy raros, a mí me parece que viene de otro mundo. A pesar de que no sea cierto, le estimo mucho pero no le amo._

Miré la fotografía de nuevo, fruncí un poco el ceño, solté un soplido y negué. ¿A quién habrá visto el pequeño Francis? De seguro un desconocido por lo que leo, suspiré, tomé varias ropas, Al me dio una lista de qué guardar, ¿qué se cree él para decirme qué poner o no en mi maleta? No quería pelear, así que lo hice.

Fuimos al aeropuerto y ahí me esperaban, Matthy con su novia, Michelle con Emil y por último Peter seguía siendo un niño a pesar de cumplir 20 años; cada uno de mis niños me dio un abrazo y me deseó suerte, hice una mueca tratando de sonreír, al final el ojiazul me dio el libro y con esfuerzo me sonrió viéndome a los ojos.

-Cuídate, llamas cuando llegues, dame las llaves de tu casa para alimentar al gato- asentí y se las di-.

-No le des mucho ok?-.

-Sí…- me extendió la mano- que te vaya bien-.

Le estreché la mano y enseguida me metí en el avión, me había puesto un abrigo que me llegaba a las rodillas, era bastante calientito; los chicos me compraron un boleto en primera clase, saqué la fotografía y la metí al final del libro rojo. Al fin el avión despegó, leí lo que leyó Alfred y la siguiente página me sorprendió.

 _Diciembre 15_

 _Se acaba de mudar una familia al lado de nuestra casa, se apellidan Kirkland, son dos adultos y 5 niños, sus nombres eran Scott, Dylan, Conor, Bryan y el último es Arthur. Me le quedé mirando a aquél pequeño, de unos 3 años menor que yo. Algo en mí decía, "protégelo" y no sabía el porqué. Eso fue en la mañana, ya por la tarde me encontré a un hombre en la colina de flores, estaba durmiendo así que le piqué con el dedo su mejilla, era sumamente suave, sin pensarlo le acaricié hasta despertarle, me sonrió como si me conociera ya de muchos años atrás. Me preguntó el cómo estaba y bastantes cosas extrañas, él era alto, con un abrigo que le quedaban hasta las rodillas, tenía el cabello rubio y muy descuidado, era de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas…_

Cerré el libro de golpe, lo guardé en uno de los bolsillos; una luz indicaba que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, enseguida el capitán habló diciendo que nos atrapó una tormenta, que nos sujetáramos fuerte, yo solo veía como las cosas y las azafatas trataban de agarrarse de algo. Nervioso cerré los ojos pensando en Francis, la fotografía extraña y por último el libro.


	4. Capítulo 3

You ask and it will grant to you

Desperté, sin saber el donde estaba, levanté la vista, lo único que tenía era mi maleta, el sol deslumbrante y muchas preguntas. Me encontraba en una costa, me paré, tomé mi maleta y me fui de aquella playa.

¿Y el avión? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué solo mi maleta está conmigo? Suspiré, llegué a una colina cercana llena de flores, me senté cerca de un árbol cubriéndome de la estrella brillante. Aburrido abrí el libro pensé: "seguro leí mal", sentí que el pequeño Francis me estaba describiendo, si en verdad el libro me estaba presentando… entonces me estaba volviendo loco o simplemente era algo anormal.

Cuando ocurrió el incidente, soñaba con recuperar el tiempo en que estaba con él, decirle muchas cosas de las que nunca pude decirle… rogaba que me lo regresaran, aunque sea por pequeños instantes pero que viniera; sonreí, yo le había visto morir en mis brazos y por eso no le vería de nuevo, suspiré, tomé las memorias de Francis y me puse a leer.

 _Me preguntó ¿cómo estaba? Y muchas otras cosas extrañas, él era alto, con un abrigo que le quedaban hasta las rodillas, tenía el cabello rubio y muy descuidado, era de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas, se escuchó un gruñido, al parecer era su estómago, me reí y le pregunté si quería acompañarme a mi casa para que comiera._

 _Él no se negó, en cambio me desenredó unos cabellos y besó mi coronilla; "te lo agradecería mucho", me sonrojé, levanté la vista quedándome hipnotizado en sus ojos, en ellos se veía la pesadez de soledad. No hablamos mucho de camino a mi hogar, decidí adelantarme, abrí la puerta y él ya no estaba allí, me desanimé un poco y pensé que se fue por algo importante._

 _Mi madre invitó a aquélla familia, una vez que entré me dirigí a mi cuarto a lavarme la cara, abrí la puerta y me encontré a los 5 hermanos y todos molestando al pequeño ojiverde. Detuve aquella escena, exigiendo que se marcharan, pensé que hice bien pero me gritaron, diciéndome palabras hirientes, traté de razonar con él, fue inútil, en cambio se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala; suspiré, lavé mi rostro, levanté la mirada y ahí estaba el mayor de los hermanos, me dijo que le agradaba, que no era posible que su "tonto" hermanito me haya tratado así, tragué saliva estaba muy cerca de mí, se aproximaba cada vez más y más hasta que llegó Lucille diciendo que nos estaban esperando para cenar._

 _Nos sentamos a comer, a mi lado estaba el pelirrojo y en el otro el rubio; me sentía bastante incómodo, los gemelos dijeron que parecía una niña, era cierto y mi ropa no me ayudaba mucho, bajé la mirada y el mayor habló "no importa lo que uno vista, siempre y cuando uno se sienta cómodo con lo que usa", sonreí sin mucho afán, aún pensaba en las palabras del rubio, comí a medias, fingí estar bien, el de mi derecha me dio una nota debajo de la mesa y esta decía: "estoy en la universidad, pero si necesitas de un amigo con quien hablar… llámame, vendré lo más rápido posible", le vi y me guiñó un ojo; cuando se fueron me despedí al final del mayor. "Espero y consideres lo que la nota dice" me susurró al oído y se fueron, sentí que el pequeño nos miraba como si estuviera celoso. Supe de cada uno de los nombres después de que mis padres me informaran de cada uno, también que venienen de Reino Unido con el fin de socializar y aprender nuestras costumbres._

Recuerdo ello, era la primera vez que vi a Francis, lamenté aquella escena, cuando le llevaban la contra a mis hermanos podría ser que se arrepintieran por toda la eternidad, aunque yo nunca me enteré que Scott se le haya acercado tanto; yo no tenía amigos y no quería que él sufriera, tal como lo era yo al entrar a casa, sin embargo…

Cerré el libro y lo metí en mi maleta, me acurruqué observando las nubes y me fui quedando dormido poco a poco, sentí un cálido roce, era una mano delicada y suave, me desperté y me sorprendí, me incorporé muy impactado.

-H-H-Hola-.

-¿Hola? Disculpa ¿quién eres?-.

-Nadie, e-este… perdona ¿e-eres Francis Bonnefoy?- él asintió- ¿E-E-En verdad eres él?-.

-¿Por qué fingiría ser alguien?- miré hacia abajo-.

-L-Lo siento, me acabas de sobresaltar, n-no me esperaba que… o-olvídalo ¿C-Cómo estás?- sonreí tratando de cambiar el tema y con mucho nerviosismo-.

-¿Bien? ¿Por qué las preguntas?- negué-.

-T-Te confundí con alguien, perdón ¿gustas sentarte?- él asintió y se sentó a un metro de distancia- no muerdo, lo prometo-.

-No me debo acercar a los extraños y más si me preguntan cosas extrañas como lo hiciste tú-.

-Disculpa, hace mucho que no veo a alguien y… olvídalo, ¿puedes decirme cuántos años tienes?-.

-No, y tu cara me parece familiar ¿no nos conocemos de alguna otra parte?- negué-.

-A-Acabo de llegar, n-no creo que me conozcas- me miró como si fuese un sospechoso y lo parecía- ¿Q-Qué s-sucede?- miró a otro lado-.

-Nada- se sujetó de sus tobillos, mirando al frente suspiró- 8 años, tengo 8 años, ¿por qué estás aquí?-.

-E-En realidad me perdí, no sé ni siquiera donde estoy-.

-Entonces… ¿por qué me preguntaste mi nombre?- levantó una ceja poniéndome más nervioso, tragué saliva y miré el cielo, me calmé-.

-Por nada en especial- miró a la tierra, sujetó una ramita y comenzó a dibujar, me le quedé contemplando- ¿a quién dibujas?-.

-A mi vecino-.

-¿Tu vecino? ¿Y quién es tu vecino?-.

-Bueno… son 5 personas pero… hay una en especial- tragó saliva- a decir verdad… te pareces mucho a él ¿no serán familiares?-.

-¿Eh?... ¿Y-Yo familiar de un vecino tuyo?- comencé a reírme de nuevo, empezando a sudar-.

-Si no quieres decirme, no lo hagas…- le iba a tocar el cabello pero lo evité-.

-Dime Bonnefoy, ¿qué buscabas aquí?- se sonrojó-.

-E-Eso n-no es de tu incumbencia- asentí, me volví a tirar en las flores viendo las nubes-.

-Creo que este es un buen lugar, es un secreto, es donde se puede relajar y soñar… ¿no lo crees?-.

-Sí…-.

-Bueno… creo que debo irme- sonó mi estómago- tengo que ir a cenar con mi cuñada-.

-Oh… sí, creo que yo igual, mi madre debe de estar preocupada- le extendí mi brazo libre-.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Bonnefoy Francis- sonreí, el estrechó mi mano-, ¡oh! Una cosa antes de irme, piensa mucho en las acciones de las personas y no las juzgues, solo trata de conocerlas más, ¿está bien?- asintió-.

-Espera… ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?- tomé la valija-.

-Pronto… eso espero-.


	5. Capítulo 4

Let's allow the time decide for us

Había vuelto a la época normal, Lucille me esperaba seguía siendo tan bonita como le recordaba, su cabello sujetado por una trenza, color rubio-caramelo y de ojos azules, a pesar de tener lentes era muy bella. Nuestros padres trataron saliéramos y que posteriormente nos casáramos, claro que nunca lo lograron. Lucille era una buena chica, sin embargo no lo suficiente; esperaba que esta vez no me gritara como en la última ocasión.

 **Flashback**

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Enserio lo elegiste a él en lugar de a mí?-.

-Lucille… por favor-.

-No me digas por favor, ¿sabes cómo se pondrán nuestros padres al saberlo?- tragué saliva y asentí-.

-P-Por eso te pido que no salgamos más, solo sería tapar algo que nunca llegará un fin "bueno"- miró a otra parte y con los brazos cruzados-.

-Está bien, pero no me pidas que te hable como antes, esta deshonra de parte tuya, es imperdonable-.

-Gracias, enserio perdón-.

 **End Flasback**

-Vaya, vaya si tenemos aquí a Kirkland Arthur-.

-Hola Lucille-.

-Alfred me llamó y dijo que era un capricho de mi hermano el que te recibiera-.

-Gracias-.

Llegamos a la casa; me habló de su hora en que se iba a trabajar, no debía hacer ruido después de as 12, ella serviría el desayuno aunque la cena la serviría yo y por último:

-Dormirás en el cuarto de Francis-.

-P-Pero…-.

-Nada de peros, el cuarto de mis padres no se toca ¿entendiste?- asentí, pensaba que mi mamá había enseñado demás, a aquella niña dulce y tierna, transformándole en una anciana amargada-.

-Sí, perdona ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Dilo rápido no tengo tu tiempo- saqué el objeto que traía en la maleta-.

-¿Quién le regaló esto?-.

-Tú deberías saberlo…-miré impactado, suspiró- ¿Francis o tu madre no te lo dijeron?- negué- ¿por qué crees que se mudaron al lado de nosotros? Tu madre se lo dio a mi madre, dijo "déselo a quien usted ame", tanto le impactó esas palabras que se las dijo a Francis por eso supongo que lo tienes, ahora me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, sólo no me estorbes-.

-Entendido- me subí las escaleras, los recuerdos venían rápidamente a mi mente, sonreía con cada rincón de aquella casa, luego agachaba la mirada, observando a la nada, reaccioné tiempo después apresurándome a entrar en la recámara, donde más recuerdos tenían-.

Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado, saqué todo lo de mi maleta, en el fondo estaba un reloj, parecía descompuesto ya que estaba trabado en las 12 con un minuto, lo dejé en mi buró y volví a revisar el diario, claro que había cambiado, yo era el nuevo extraño.

Leí la siguiente página

 _Diciembre 16_

 _Esperé que en la tarde volviera aquél extraño, no sucedió como lo pensaba, en lugar de ello el mayor de los Kirkland vino a mi lugar "secreto", me preguntó sobre mi nombre, mi edad y si me interesaba en el sexo opuesto. Todo eso me lo preguntó a metros de mi cara, yo le respondía sin mucho afán, sin pensarlo le pregunté sobre su pequeño hermano rubio, él bufó y miró el cielo._

 _Me dijo que era él era el favorito de su madre, ya que se parecían mucho, no me supo explicar por qué me los había encontrado molestándolo, en cambio me sujetó de la barbilla y diciendo "tú ni siquiera debiste habernos hablado de esa forma", por primera vez sentí miedo, iban saliendo desde atrás y me sujetaron temía lo peor, una flecha asustó a por lo menos a los gemelos, Scott me sujetó del brazo y del cuello pronunció: "sal de ahí conejo, sé que eres tú", de entre los arbustos salió el chiquillo._

 _No sé cómo estuvo, solo supe que Scott estaba en el suelo y corría junto con el ojiverde llegamos a una tienda de antigüedades, el señor nos dijo que podíamos ver, claro sin romper nada, conocimos bastantes cosas, le pregunté "¿por qué me salvaste si me dijiste muchas cosas hirientes ayer?" Arthur solo se limitó a levantar los hombros y responder: "no lo sé", vio un reloj de manecillas por mucho tiempo y negó. "¿Lo quieres?" se sonrojó al ver mi rostro y rápidamente se puso a la defensa "no, no podría comprarlo, además a mi padre no le gustaría comprar una baratija como esta", recordé lo que me dijo el desconocido, tomé el reloj con cuidado y pregunté cuanto costaba._

 _Claro que no traía tanto dinero, pero sólo el necesario para que me lo diera, fue difícil de convencer ya que no le parecía que un "mocoso" como yo lo comprara, al final me lo dio y además me dijo "es viejo, pero aun sirve era del muy estimado NicolaTesla, un hombre formidable", antes de irme con Arthur me dijo "si pones correctamente las manecillas, éstas te podían transportar al pasado, bueno eso es lo que se rumora, claro nada está comprobado"_

 _Me lo llevé pero no se lo di, esperaría el momento adecuado para dárselo, llegamos a mi casa sin la pista de alguno de sus hermanos, se iba a ir a su casa pero le detuve, le pedí que durmiera en mi hogar que iba mi madre a llamar a la suya. Él solo sonrió, me dijo: "no lo creo, si no voy me va ir mal, aún tenemos mucho que desempacar, no te metas en problemas, stupid Frog"_

 _Por un instante me enojé, le saqué la lengua y me metí rápidamente; quise aventar el reloj contra la pared, me detuve, Nicola Tesla no tenía la culpa de que ése chiquillo fuera tan grosero, suspiré, me cambié y me dispuse a dormir, mañana iba a ser otro día espero que el extraño regrese le quiero preguntar muchas cosas._

Recuerdo ése día, alguien lanzó una piedra diciendo "Francis en peligro, colina arriba", luego entre las sombras apareció un ente y golpeó a Scott, supongo y era mi otro yo. Mi otro yo… Nicola Tesla, creo que mis padres hablaban mucho de él, pero no recuerdo mucho tenía 3 años cuando me enseñaron imágenes de él. Dejé la maleta cerca del armario y me quité el abrigo, bajé empezando a hacer la cena.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-N-No lo sé a ciencia cierta-.

-Creo que moriré de intoxicación-.

-Guarda silencio, stupid Frog- Lucille me miró consternada-.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- tragué saliva-.

-Lo siento, no debí haberlo dicho-.

-Sé lo que pasó, Matthy contó que murió, al parecer todavía no lo superas ¿verdad?- negué- lo que pensé…no lo mataste por la comida ¿o si?-.

-¡C-Claro que no!-.

-Solo tomo mis precauciones-.

-P-Pues n-no lo maté con comida-.

-¿Entonces de qué murió? Ninguno me supo decir bien, sólo preguntaron si iría, sin embargo nadie me dijo como murió, ¿me lo piensas decir?-.

-¿C-Cómo murió?-.

-Sí-.

 **Flashback**

Recuerdo que no me podía mover, Francis peleaba, la lluvia caía, eran varios gritos y entre ellos los míos, muchas personas…

 **End Flashback**

-Arthur, ¡Arthur! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARTHUUUUUUUUUUR!-.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Te fuiste, solo dije sí y de pronto… si no estás listo para hablarlo solo dilo, no te presionaré, solo no me mates con tu comida ¿entendiste?- asentí-.


	6. capítulo 5

The yesterday is always best

Al día siguiente me levanté gritando, mi corazón estaba muy acelerado y mis lágrimas venían de nuevo. Me quedé pensando en la pregunta de Lucille, quizá mi mente jugó de nuevo conmigo mostrándome la escena repetidamente.

Me bañé y vestí, tomé el diario y el reloj; Lucille ya no estaba, me dejó una nota en un plato y un libro de recetas. _Léelo, no quiero faltar a mi trabajo por culpa de tu comida._ Suspiré, mientras comía leía cada una de las recetas recordando.

 **Flashback**

-Mira puedes hacer éste platillo- me mostró la página y se veía muy rico- sólo no pongas ingredientes de más como siempre lo haces-.

-C-Calla- dio una pequeña risa y me sujetó la barbilla-.

-No te pongas nervioso, honney- su acento era pésimo aun, miré a otro lado-.

-T-Tonto…- era imposible no ponerme nervioso si siempre pensaba que era él que lo comería-.

-Te dejo- se separó de mí, me dio un beso en la coronilla- Alfred tiene que entregar un proyecto, Matthy se fue con unos amigos a estudiar y tengo que entretener a Michelle-.

-E-Espera- le sujeté de la camisa-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿M-Me ayudarías c-con la cena?- sonrió, sujetó me cara entre sus manos y me besó-.

-Por supuesto- entró Michelle y nos vio, le preguntó a Francis si jugaría con ella- no, vamos a hacer algo mejor, criticarás la comida que papa y yo hagamos ¿entendiste?- asintió muy feliz-.

 **End Flashback**

Ése día Francis me regañaba y Michelle sonreía, decía "papá es muy enojón" o "son muy graciosos", me sonrojaba. Puse todos los ingredientes y comencé a preparar la cena "no tóxica", después de varios intentos me dieron las 11:30, dejé que se enfriara en la estufa para luego refrigerarle. Me hice una taza de café ya que Lucille se deshizo de cualquier té; tuvimos muchos problemas, Lucille era de mi edad, aunque yo iba más avanzado académicamente, cumplí 15 y me mandaron a América, no lo sabía pero Francis también fue hacia allá, nos topamos por una sola cosa… Sonó el teléfono, levanté el auricular, tragué saliva.

-¿B-Bueno?-.

-¿Papá? ¡Al fin contestas!-.

-¿M-Michelle? ¿Quién te dio este número?-.

-¿Eh? Alfred, ¿por qué?- ya era de suponerse…- pero me alegra que hayas contestado, ya sabrás que me casé-.

-Mmmhh… si bueno supe algo-.

-Te llamo para decirte que vas a ser abuelo-.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿E-ENSERIO?-.

-Sip-.

-Wow, qué buena noticia y ¿lo saben tus hermanos?-.

-No, la verdad es que eres la primera persona en saberlo, ni si quiera mi esposo lo sabe-.

-Oh! Qué buena noticia-.

-Te quería preguntar si le puedo poner como él- tragué saliva- ¿papá sigues ahí?-.

-S-Sí, sigo aquí-.

-Entonces… dime tu respuesta, por favor-.

-Y-Yo no puedo impedirte ése derecho, es tu hijo- estaba… ¿nervioso?-.

-Si es niña le podré como me querías poner-.

-¿A-Alice?-.

-Sí, bueno espero y te recuperes-.

-G-Gracias… perdón por no estar en el momento más feliz de tu vida- iba a colgar pero-.

-Espera… en realidad mis días más felices era cuando estaba con todos con Francis, Al, Matth, Peter, todos-.

-Sí… tienes razón-.

-Está bien, dile a la tía Lucille yo le diré a los demás-.

-C-Claro, ha-hasta luego-.

-Y papá… i love you, gracias por todo-.

-I love you too Mich- colgué y toqué mi cara, lágrimas… malditas, lágrimas-.

Guardé todo y me dirigí al patio, observé que todavía estaba la casa del árbol, me recosté debajo de ella y otra vez recordé.

 **Flashback**

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-.

-¿L-La hiciste tú?-.

-Sí… bueno la mayor parte-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-N-Nada, me a-ayudó m-mi papá- le noté nervioso y algo pensativo-.

-Frog? Are you ok? - .

-S-Sí, perdón te quería decir, si no quieres dormir algún día en tu casa, puedes dormir aquí, puede que no sea grande, es acogedora y espero que te guste…- empezaba a hablar demás hasta que le detuve sujetando su mano-.

-Is perfect, i like, thank you-.

 **End flashback**

Dejé de pensar en el pasado, en cambio tomé el reloj y lo abracé a mí corazón. Era la hora, en segundos llegué a la casa de Francis del pasado, tomé una piedra, como sea le rodeé con una hoja de papel diciendo "Francis en la colina, peligro", la aventé y salí corriendo, vi entre la maleza a mi de pequeño asomándose, luego de ello me esperé para salvar a los chicos, de mi hermano.

-No dejaré que nada te pase, Francis…-.


	7. Capitulo 6

The first step to begin to love

 _Diciembre 17_

 _Evité el ir a la colina, no quería volver a ver personas desagradables, en cambio fui al parque, hacía más frío así que me abrigué más, fui a un columpio, con mis pies dibujaba la cara del desconocido, hasta que una brisa me hiso voltear; él estaba ahí viendo como dibujaba con los pies. Estaba bastante enojado y avergonzado. ¿Cuánto hace que está ahí? Me sonrió y elogió, pregunté algunas cosas, la única que no me respondió fue el cómo se llamaba._

 _Me preguntó cómo me había ido, esperaba con ansias navidad, como todo niño deseaba muchas cosas, aunque solo yo pensaba en una y era preparar la cena, mi sueño es ser un gran chef, impresionar con mis buenos platillos, tal vez así pueda ganar mucho dinero para aportar en la casa._

 _Miró al cielo y murmuró algo que no logré descifrar, luego negó, se quedó mucho tiempo viendo el piso hasta que levantó la vista y dijo: "no importa lo que quieras siempre procura hacerlo con amor, nunca te des por vencido, recuerda sonríe hoy, llora mañana. Se levantó del otro columpio y se fue alejando; espero vuelva pronto._

 _Me recibieron gritando, como era la costumbre de mi padre; hace mucho que perdí la conexión padre-hijo, todo al decir "quiero ser chef", mi madre me apoyó a pesar de todo, mi padre… no tanto si no es que nada._

 _Supongo que esperaba "quiero ser médico" o "quiero ser un gran futbolista" o "como él" siempre y cuando no sea chef; luego empezamos a luchar más y más a tal que si nos veíamos nos matábamos oralmente, mi madre me pidió que hasta que volviera a tener trabajo me desapareciera por la casa._

 _Lucille quería ser igual a él, un hombre de negocios, claro que se emocionó, después me puse a pensar ¿qué querrá ser ése pequeño de ojos verdes? D-Digo si quisiera que alguien le ayudase podría hacerlo, aunque me llamara así como lo hiso la vez pasada._

Cerré el libro, me acordé, el padre de Francis no tenía miedo que su hijo se volviera pastelero, lo que temía era que su único hijo se enamorara de alguien del mismo sexo y ya no siguiera el apellido Bonnefoy; supe de esto el día que mi papá habló con él asolas y yo estaba oculto detrás de una puerta, lo confirmé cuando él llegó a la escuela tarde y lastimado.

 **Flashback**

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada- como podía se limpiaba la sangre, tenía muy mal vendada la mano y cubría sus ojos con lentes de sol-.

-¿Volviste a pelear con tu papá?- miró hacia abajo, se quitó los lentes y se veía muy morado el ojo derecho-.

-No puedo engañarte, sí, me peleé con él-.

-¿Y ahora cuál fue la razón?-.

-Quiere que me comprometa con una chica, por dios tengo 15, ¿qué no puede dejar de pensar en eso?-.

-A ver- le tomé la mano y la comencé a desenredar dejándola al descubierto, estaba morado- deberías saber que se preocupa por ti-.

-Que buena preocupación… no me imagino cuando no lo esté ¡Auch! Duele-.

-Quédate quieto y no te dolerá, por lo menos sal con una y así te dejaría de "molestar"-.

-No podría… yo… -suspiró- preferiría no hacerlo, estoy interesado en… alguien más-.

-¿Enserio? Wow y ¿cómo se llama?-.

-No te voy a decir-.

-¿Por qué? Después de que te ayudo ¿no me lo piensas decir?-.

-Tengo miedo que no compartamos el mismo sentimiento-.

-No lo sabrás si no le preguntas-.

-Está bien- suspiró-Arthur… mírame a los ojos-terminé de vendarle y le vi esos ojos cristal-, I love you- me confundí-.

-What?-.

-I love you; i can't stop thinking about you since I met you- mi cuerpo no se movió, él sujetó mi mano, la besó y luego acarició mi mejilla- Arthur? Are you okay?- quitándole mi mano tragué saliva-.

-Do not joke- comencé a reír y ver a otro lado, él hiso que le mirara otra vez-.

\- I'm not kidding, i love you- me quedé impactado, su Mirada era tan transparente, pura y sincera; me dio un tierno beso- I can't live without you-.

Ése día fue mi primer beso, la primera confesión de amor que me hacían y sobre todo el día que nuestra amistad había terminado; él ya no había forzado las cosas, me junté con Lukas y Vladimir mientras él se juntaba con otros, nos veíamos en los pasillos pero no decíamos nada, tenía ganas de hablarle comencé a estar en detención para verle; me di cuenta que una chica le empezaba a acosar, no le di importancia hasta que un día se me olvidó mi suéter y encontré dos figuras en el salón instintivamente me oculté.

-M-Me gustas, ¿quisieras ser mi novio?-.

-L-Lo siento…- reconocí su voz volteé la chica era más baja que él- pero…- le interrumpieron robándole un beso, instintivamente me levanté y entré-.

-Arthur…-.

-Tranquilo, solo se me olvidó mi suéter- vi mi escritorio y no estaba, se acercó a mí-.

-¿Te refieres a éste suéter?-.

-Sí, devuélvemelo- traté de tomarlo pero me lo alejó, bajé la guardia y me sujetó de la cintura-.

-Lo siento- se dirigió a la chica y sonrió-, pero el único que está en mi corazón es él y nadie más; solo te molestaré si puedes ser discreta y no divulgarlo- me quedé inmóvil y fue cuando aprovechó para volverme a besar, la chica se fue y yo me separé sus manos-.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-.

-Te pusiste celoso-.

-C-Claro que no- retrocedí un paso- estás loco-.

-Te vi de reojo y vi tu mano, además… sabía que volverías-.

-T-Tonto, d-dámelo-.

Me lo dio, sujetó mi muñeca antes de que me diera vuelta, mi corazón se aceleró por un instante.

-¿Y bien? He esperado, quiero saber la respuesta…-.

-¿D-De qué?-.

-Arthur… tú sabes qué cosa es-.

-N-No lo sé, y-yo…- un suspiro, luego un beso en la coronilla-.

-Dímelo cuando estés listo, lo que elijas no importa, yo siempre seré tu amigo- se dirigió a la puerta y ya no lo vi más-.

Me senté en una mesa, toqué mis labios, recordé sus comentarios, comencé a pensar en muchas cosas, él siempre estuvo ahí, sin él yo no pude hacer muchas cosas que quería, él me entregaba sus sentimientos, y ahora ¿qué le iba a corresponder? La imagen de la chica que le robó un beso, cerré el puño, ¿qué se supone que me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo veo siento como si todo estuviera completo dentro de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Suspiré, "debo de estar loco", vi la hora, comencé a correr por los pasillos, no era bueno corriendo, "lo necesito, sin él mi vida no estaría completa, maldición ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué?"

-Fr-Frog- grité viendo que se alejaba del instituto- F-Frog… ¡Francis!- volteó-.

-¿Arthur?- sin detenerme le tiré- ¡Auch! Duele… ¿Estás bien?- yo cubría mi rostro en su camisa- ¿A-Arthur?

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-¡¿Por qué?! Estúpido Frog, habiendo tantas personas en el mundo… tú vienes y… y- me abrazó-.

-Yo llores… por favor- me despegué de él viendo aquella mirada, ésa sonrisa y fue entonces cuando dije… ¿y por qué no enamorarse de él?-.

Lo había atrapado en pasillo de casilleros, sin nadie observando, le jalé la camisa dándole un beso torpe y profundo; una vez separados agaché la mirada apuesto a que estaba muy rojo-.

-T-Te odio- su cara seguro y estaba sorprendido, luego él sonrió y me abrazó-.

-Lo sé…-.

 **End Flashback**


	8. Capitulo 7

New memories in to the past

Poco a poco, día tras día, el pequeño Francis me hacía recordar más y más al que yo perdí; hubo una oportunidad de presentarme con su madre y Lucille, le pedí "refugio" diciendo que estaba en grave peligro de morir, dándome el ático como mi nuevo hogar. La diferencia de tiempo era mucha, en el pasado había menos polvo acumulado y menos cajas. Sabía que había vuelto cuando el número aumentaba, le podía pagar la comida que me daba con clases en inglés, al principio me costó trabajo, pero con su voluntad de hacerme caso lo consiguió.

En menos de lo que pensé, llegó el día en decirle que se cuidara en su escuela, " _las cosas suceden por algo"_ , en el diario escribió:

 _Enero 6_

 _Hoy no sé cómo escribirlo… Arthur, mi vecino, está en mi grupo… ¿qué rayos hiso para saltar de grado? Lo increíble de esto fue que había un asiento a mi lado, para colmo fui el primero que le tuvo que entregar la tarea de vacaciones, teníamos que escribir lo que hicimos en casa para ayudar a nuestros padres. Todo sería más fácil si mi padre y yo no discutiéramos, quedaba al descubierto, era claro que no la hice._

 _Lo que no pensé y que a su vez algo increíble, mi nuevo compañero pidió que le mostrara las instalaciones; la maestra le sugirió a mi primo Antonio (él venía solo a horario escolar, los demás días se la pasaba en su tierra natal España), él ojiverde negó y diciendo en inglés "I want you to teach me" la maestra no le entendió nada. Volteé a otro lado y lo traduje, tenía que aprender inglés y aprovechando a mi profesor particular de la azotea aprendí bastante bien._

 _Ahora era yo quien se lo pedía, instante luego me sujetaron la manga de mi suéter, giré mi cabeza y preguntó:"what did you say to the teacher?", pronto la maestra supo que yo sabía más inglés del que salí y todo se lo debía a aquél extraño desconocido, aceptó que me saltara las dos primeras con tal de enseñarle a aquél pequeño las instalaciones._

 _Le mostré los baños, los casilleros y sobre todo la enfermería, al llegar a ella me cuestionó los gritos que siempre se escuchaban después de las 8 de la noche, él sabía que algo pasaba conmigo y mi familia, no tenía la típica unión paternal, a veces quisiera salir, luego me acuerdo de mi mamá y Lucille, ellas no tenían la culpa de nada. Tal vez Lucille no me extrañase pero yo a ella sí, y por supuesto mamá me extrañaría a mí y mi forma de hacer la comida._

 _Al final Arthur me pidió ayuda para aprender mi idioma, que fue lo que más me desconcertó, no lo había visto después del incidente y del cual me llamó Frog, además de que estaba más ocupado aprendiendo inglés con mi nuevo tutor._

 _Nos vimos en la colina, le expliqué lo básico me daba risa como trataba de pronunciar "bonjour" "comme ca va?" se enojaba y se ruborizaban sus mejillas, toda la furia o enojo hacia él, se esfumó. Me despedí de él como era mi costumbre; se puso como un tomate y señalándome trataba de formular una pregunta. Explicándole que era una costumbre se pudo calmar, por lo menos en un corto tiempo._

 _Me metí por la puerta trasera de la casa para que no notaran mi presencia, fue todo lo contrario; estaba mi padre detrás de mío, pensé que me exigiría algo en particular, en vez de eso, me palmeó la espalda en señal de aprobación todo se llevó a que la maestra les dijo de mi sorprendente avance en otro idioma. La razón, discutimos él quería que supiera otra lengua con el fin de presumirme a toda la sociedad, obvio su forma de enseñar era espantosa, además de tonta._

 _Me dijo que siguiera así, que hiciera lo que hiciera que sobresaliera como lo hice hoy, me fui a mi cuarto, esperé que todos durmieran y me subí al ático, segundos después llegó, le conté como me había ido y que le agradecía que me ayudara en aquél dialecto que no me gustaba hablar. Me dio señal de cariño, me preguntó si tenía sueño, claro que lo tenía, sólo quería esperarlo y hablar con él. Me dijo que me fuera con mucho cuidado que era mejor estar en un lugar público a uno desolado "¿a qué te refieres?" "tú solo hazme caso y no te pasará nada, me despido… hasta luego"._

 _Bajé con cuidado y me dirigí a mi habitación, a veces no comprendía mucho de lo que decía hasta que sorpresivamente se hacía realidad, desde entonces le hago más caso, sus palabras no me quitaron el sueño en cambio me dejaron pensando._

Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarle, besarle y quitarle al Arthur de ésa época aquello que alguna vez me arrebataron, me pregunto… si Lucille le conoció… ¿qué sabrá de él?

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más temprano de lo normal, aproveché para preguntarle si conocía al extraño, claro que no con ésas palabras si no… algo así:

-H-Hola-.

-Primera noche que no gritas y lloras, muy bien hecho-.

-P-Perdón…- suspiró y tomó un pan llevándoselo a la boca-.

-Bueno… ¿qué quieres?-.

-Quisiera preguntar sobre la infancia de… ya sabes-.

-¿Qué cosa? Tienes 30 minutos para decirme si no lo hablaremos otro día-.

-¿Hubo alguien en su vida que habló mucho con él?- se pasó lo que quedaba del pan-.

-¿Alguien? ¿Cómo quién?-.

-No sé ¿un extraño? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un conocido?-.

-Sí… lo hubo… se parecía…- negó- él eras tú ¿no?- me quedé callado- ¿hay algo de lo que me quisieras decir?-.

-Y-Yo… n-no sé c-cómo-.

-Si no me lo quieres decir no importa, al fin de cuentas… ya sé quién era ese extraño que pidió refugio, hiciste una pésima actuación, sólo tengo una pregunta ¿cómo hiciste para regresar?-.

-Yo estoy igual o más consternado que tú-.

-Bueno me retiro tengo que trabajar- se levantó, tomó sus cosas y volteó a verme- lo que hayas hecho para regresar, recuerda que si no tomas otro camino, otro Francis morirá, no importa cuánto le digas, una muerte es una muerte y no la puedes posponer-.

-Eso ya lo sé-.


	9. Capitulo 8

Living as if it were the last time I saw you

Pasaron los días y las semanas, Lucille sospechaba del como regresaba, la verdad no sabría explicarlo, solo que si ocurrían los milagros uno de ellos era éste y no lo desaprovecharía por nada del mundo; llegó el día 22 de abril al parecer el pequeño Francis no sabía nada del cumpleaños de mi yo de su época y claro que no se lo diría a los 3 años teniendo uso de razón supo que su abuelo había muerto el mismo día en que cumpliría su cuarto cumpleaños. Sus padres nunca lo sospechaban incluso descartaban que yo sentiría resentimiento al día más importante de mi vida. El que sufrió más su pérdida fue Scott, quien con odio me hacia la vida más imposible de lo que creía que hubiera sido.

 _Abril 22_

 _Como siempre corrí para alcanzar el camión, fue inútil, mi costumbre de levantarme tarde era muy presente, me acordaba de lo que me decía mi padre "Si sigues llegando tarde, olvídate de ser alguien importante en la vida", "la responsabilidad va de la mano con la puntualidad cosa que casi siempre se te olvida"._

 _Llegué a la clase a 5 segundos de que la maestra entrara, suspiré, me fijé que el oji verde no se había inmutado, en el receso me habló, preguntando si estaba bien, llegar casi a la hora de que casi regañen. Habíamos comenzado una mejor relación, a pesar de que todavía estuviera resentido por sus palabras, "a menos de que alguien viniese a levantarme, llegaré más temprano; -_ _ **suspiro-**_ _cosa que nadie lo ha logrado, ni si quiera mi madre que me dice en más de 10 ocasiones que me levante"._

 _Sonrió y tomando su emparedado dijo: "Eso lo veremos mañana", me extrañó su respuesta; al término de la escuela nos fuimos juntos a la universidad de Scott, el pelirrojo siempre le dejaba al rubio ir por sus calificaciones, las cuales no eran tan buenas como las del pequeño. Hicimos una tregua, ya no nos aterrorizaría a menos de que quisiera que el rubio ya no fuera por las notas y así llegasen primero a manos de sus padres. Los 3 volvimos juntos a la colina, estudiar y relajarnos era lo que en algunos casos hacíamos .Arthur fue recibido con un cerillito en la cabeza, se resistía sin embargo la fuerza era demasiado grande entre ellos. Me enteré "¿Quién cumplirá 6 años mañana?", "¡Tú!", él no sonreía en cambio se enojaba, "no quiero hablar del tema", se limitó a decir, al extenderle una nota al pelirrojo la tomó con mucho enojo "gracias por pasar por mis calificaciones, conejo"._

 _A todos nos iba mal una vez que veían nuestras notas, no somos los más inteligentes no obstante debemos demostrar lo contrario, claro que es para no tener algún nuevo regaño de parte de ellos. Pasaron 2 horas y Scott se fue, aproveché para preguntarle "¿tu cumpleaños es mañana?", ignoró que le haya preguntado hasta que "Olvídalo ¿quieres? No es una fecha que me guste recordar con mucho orgullo"._

 _Subí un plato de comida al ático, regresé media hora después y me encontré con un semblante muy feliz y que comía a gusto lo que le preparé, conversé con él y una vez que terminé me dio un pequeño pastelito y dijo "dáselo al chiquillo, le hará bien y este es para ti" me dio un reloj inglés, dijo que lo cuidara mejor que a mi vida y que volvería por él en el momento indicado._

 _Le di las gracias momento instante se fue, tomé el reloj y lo dejé en la cómoda de mi cuarto, guardé el dulce, tomé un vaso de leche, me puse el pijama; me pregunto "¿le gustará el obsequio?" y aun así se lo daré, no quiero que se desperdicie solo por un capricho suyo, apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada quedando profundamente dormido y pensando sólo en una cosa "él"._

Todos creían que mis padres me festejaban y sino fuera porque él llegó a mi vida, no sabía el otro lado, una vez que lo conocí y comprendí "The Happy birthday".

 **Flashback**

-Arthur… tengo que trabajar, voy a dejar a Alfred, Matthy y Kyle a sus escuelas, te toca dejar a Peter y Michelle, recuerda que Yao vendrá por Li así que no lo vayas por él- tomó un zapato y se lo puso a toda prisa- por cierto llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierto- me mandó un beso en el marco de la puerta-.

Hice mi trabajo como era mi costumbre, llegué como a las 8 a casa ya que se me había juntado los deberes, de seguro y los niños se fueron con sus amigos ya que no había nadie en casa; todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Se me hacía muy común, era Estados Unidos y la mayoría se iban a casas ajenas a terminar la tarea, una vez que entré prendí la luz y todos me recibían sonrientes con un gran letrero diciendo: "feliz cumpleaños papá" fue un año antes de que Alfred y yo nos comenzáramos a pelear; Francis había pedido el día libre, fue por los niños y les pidió que le ayudaran.

Antes de las 11 todos estaban dormidos, era un viernes lo recuerdo, dejamos a cada uno a su cama, Yao llegó a las 11:16 por Li, era la semana de quedarse en su casa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kirkland-.

-Gracias-.

Una vez que la casa se quedó callada, Francis me hiso un café descafeinado, estaba feliz, tal era mi rutina que ni me había acordado de ninguna fecha en especial, se sentó a mi lado, cubiertos por una manta.

-Este cumpleaños es el mejor te superaste más de lo que pensé-.

-No tienes, porqué agradecer, lo hago desde que me enteré-.

-Por eso gracias- me dieron un beso en la frente sonrojándome-.

-I love you… and i always will-.

-Thanks for love me-.

 **End Flashback**

Ésa noche después de muchos días de no tener intimidad, explotaron miles de emociones, su calidez, sus manos, sus besos, tiernas mordidas que no podría cambiar por nada. Pasaba por lo menos 1 hora y solo eso necesitaba para ver sus cabellos, su cara, su tierna mirada, y aun así no era suficiente, Francis había muerto, no regresaría, lo sabía y a pesar de ello me aferraba a la única oportunidad de estar con él o por lo menos lo que alguna vez fue.


	10. Capitulo 9

Blinded by pain

-¡Hey! Despierta, tienes visita, apúrate - abrí lentamente los ojos-.

-¿Quién es? No quiero ver a nadie- dije cubriéndome de nuevo con las cobijas-.

-Si no o quieres recibir díselo en su cara- tiró de las sábanas descubriéndome-, no quiero peleas ¿entendiste?-.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- Lucille se puso en el marco de la puerta-

-No sé cómo vas a reaccionar al verle por eso te lo advierto- se dio media vuelta y se fue-.

Me vestí y acomodé un poco mis cabellos, bajé por las escaleras, vi a mi cuñada lanzarme una mirada asesina antes de irse-.

-Hello Arthur- reconocía esa voz a la perfección-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- se encontraba apoyado en un sillón de la sala-.

-¿Ahora saludas así a tu hermano, conejo?-.

-No te hagas el santo no te queda, además meterse con el esposo de tu hermano no es algo que se olvide fácilmente-.

-Estaba triste, pasado que copas, no lo recibiste en su casa, ¿cómo quieres que no lo haya recibido con los brazos abiertos? -.

-Eres un…- llamaron por teléfono- espera ahí- levanté el auricular- ¿bueno?-.

-Nada de peleas ¿entendiste?- era Lucille quien colgó una vez que mandó su mensaje, suspiré y me dirigí a la cocina-.

-¿Al fin vas a hablar?-.

-Voy a comer eso es lo que haré, tú di lo que quieras, eso no cambiará lo que hiciste-.

-Te recuerdo que quien lo corrió fuiste tú…-.

-Cállate… no tienes que decírmelo-.

 **Flashback**

-¿Quién te crees tú para decirles que se vayan?-.

-Arthur, ellos tienen que crecer, no lo hagas más difícil-.

-¿Difícil? ¿Y yo qué? ¿No cuento? Ellos… ellos…-.

-Ellos se pueden cuidar solos, entiéndelo, el único que se hace daño y se lastima eres tú- me trataba de abrazar y yo le apartaba cada que me tocaba-.

-Entonces si la cosa es abandonarme, vete, no te quiero en mi vida ¡LARGO!-.

-Arthur… espera, ésa no es lo que yo-.

-Si lo que buscas es que se fueran lo lograste, ¿por qué no te vas tú y me dejas en paz de una vez por todas?- pensé que iba a tratar de hacer algo más pero…-.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…- tomó únicamente su sombrero, un paraguas, abrió la puerta y se fue-.

 **End Flashback**

-Él me llamó, me dijo si tenía unos 5 minutos y al parecer tuvimos más- tomé mi desayuno y me puse a comer ignorando lo que decía- ¿me vas a tirar de loco?- negué y señalé la comida- entonces esperaré- suspiré-.

-¿Qué quieres Scott?-.

-Alfred me pidió hablara contigo y reparemos nuestra relación de hermanos-.

-¿Alfred?- asintió-.

-Creo que te dejaste crecer mucho el pelo ¿no lo crees?-.

-Tú me quieres decir algo más y no es sobre mis cabellos- ya me había crecido hasta cubrirme medio torso, después de lo ocurrido con él, dejé que mi cabello siguiera creciendo y nadie me dijo nada-.

-Bueno, lo que no sabes es que nunca tuvieron nada de escasez porque él trabajaba una vez que decidieron ser padres de Matth y Alfred, cuando se unieron más empezó a trabajar demás y cada que no tenía nada de dinero me lo pedía a mí…-.

-¿Vienes a cobrármelo?- negó-.

-También me contaba mucho de ti, de él y sus adoptados-.

-Hijos, no adoptados, son hijos nuestros hijos- lo último lo dije bajo-.

-Sí, como sea, también mencionó a un sujeto, que lo acompañó hasta que llegó a los Estados Unidos…- se me atoró algo de café-.

-¡¿Q-Qué te dijo?!-.

-No mucho la última vez que le vio fue cuando Alfred se separó de ustedes a vivir lejos-.

 **Flashback**

-A-Alfred…- me encontraba llorando en la sala-.

-No vale la pena llorar por…-.

-¡T-Tú no sabes! ¡Tú-Tú estabas todo el tiempo trabajando! N-Nunca lo viste cuando dijo su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos…- lo único que hiso fue sonreír, me sujetó y abrazó aunque yo tratara de zafarme de aquéllas extremidades no podía, mi dolor era tal que solo pude corresponderle-.

-Mañana, será otro día… descansa- me sujetó como un príncipe toma a su princesa, me llevó a la habitación, dejó que llorara tranquilamente hasta quedarme dormido-.

 **End Flashback**

-Sea quien haya sido, le daba bastante fuerza, Fra…- le tapé la boca-.

-No lo menciones, no tienes derecho de pronunciar su nombre- molesto refunfuñó-.

-Como quieras, tú no sabes muchas cosas de él, - era cierto, él llegaba y decía que le fue muy bien, nunca me preocupé de nada, todas las cuentas siempre salían- creo que de departe tuya no recibió mucho, digo tú terminaste tu carrera, él no dime ¿alguna vez le preguntaste si en verdad estaba bien? ¿Le recibías con amor?–tragué saliva- Él era débil y nunca te diste cuenta desde pequeño hasta convertirse en adulto, tú nunca viste… que llegó a arriesgar su propia vida con tal de verte feliz- terminé de comer y dejé el plato- y aun así sigues sin saber, ¿me estás escuchando?- me hiso voltear, estaba con la cara agachada- ¿entiendes lo que te digo? Arthur…-.

-Lo sé… él era- levanté la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos- no lo supe apreciar, nunca mencionó que estábamos en quiebra, se limitaba a sonreír, a comprar caprichos míos o de ellos- cubrí mis ojos con mis manos, lo que no pensé que haría Scott, me abrazó-.

-Él nunca dejó de pensar en ti, hasta cuando… tuvimos… ya sabes, por más ebrio que estuviera en ningún tiempo oí de sus labios mi nombre, sólo era el tuyo- dejé que mis lágrimas volvieran a salir-.

-Thanks… Scott for… everything- me abrazó más fuerte que yo-.

-Stupid bunny- sonreí un poco- I miss him too-.

-I know-.


	11. Capitulo 10

The birthday memory

Luego de platicar por lo menos 1 hora, descubrí que Scott y él eran amigos desde que terminamos la primaria, otra cosa que me había ocultado, pero que todo comenzó cuando se hablaron desde mi cumpleaños, yo lo sospechaba digo Francis es amoroso, pero cada que le veíamos se comportaba de otra forma que pensaba que quien le gustaba era él y no yo.

 **Flashback**

-¡Hola! ¿Estará Scott?-.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- cuando menos lo esperaba mi hermano estaba detrás de mí-.

-Yo me ocupo conejo-.

-¿Estás listo?- asintió, mi hermano se volteó a verme-.

-Si mamá pregunta estoy en casa de Bonnefoy-.

-¿La verdad?- ya no me contestó porque azotó la puerta en mis narices-.

 **End flasback**

Yo creía que él ya no quería estar conmigo, fue cuando conocí a Vlad y a Lukas, formamos el club de magia, fueron 3 años así hasta que comenzaron más peleas con su padre.

 **Flashback**

 **E** staba esperando el camión de la escuela cuando se paró a mi lado, tenía un ojo morado, tenía inflamado un cachete y escurría sangre de la nariz, me espantó el verle de esa forma.

-Hello…- sonrió como un tonto antes de desplomarse en mis brazos-.

-¿Qué te pasó? Francis… responde- preocupado lo metí a mi casa con ayuda de Scott, luego de una media hora empezó a quejarse- guarda silencio…-.

-¿A-Arthur? ¿D-Dónde estoy?- trató de reincorporarse pero le dolió -.

-Tienes una costilla rota, no te muevas-.

-¿Hasta ahorita me lo dices?- sonríe y mira a la ventana- es tu cuarto…-.

-Sí, mis padres no están y la limpieza le tocó a Bryan, le pedí a Lucille que te excusara-.

-Gracias…-negué-.

-¿Con quién te peleaste?- rió algo torpe y luego exclamó un ¡auch!-.

-Te sorprendería mucho la respuesta-.

-¿Qué tanto?-.

-Bastante-.

-¿Quién fue?-.

-Mi padre me golpeó-.

 **End Flashback**

 _Día 24 de abril_

 _El reloj que él me regaló me pudo levantar, preparé mis cosas, desayuné y me fui a casa de los kland's me abrió uno de los gemelos dándome permiso de esperar en su pequeño recibidor, mientras hacía tiempo me pude fijar en las figurillas de porcelana que tenían, pronto mi mente salió de aquella atención que tenía a las estatuillas para enfocarme al mayor de los hermanos. Me dijo que no le tuviera miedo, claro no le creía en lo más mínimo, tantas atrocidades le hacía a Arthur como para que yo le creyese, además ¿qué ganaría él con mentirme? Bajó el gemelo diciendo que el ojiverde no quería ver a nadie, dije que no me iría sin darle algo importante, el escocés suspiró, subió sus hombros y hablo: "entonces, entra a su cuarto", tartamudeé mi madre decía que lo más íntimo para una persona era su habitación. Claro me negué, el mayor solo rodó los ojos y molesto dijo que iba a ir por él._

 _Escuché gritos de parte de Arthur, su hermano lo llevaba cargando del hombro como un bulto, vi que sus ropas eran de dormir, le pregunté si iba a ir a la escuela, una pregunta bastante tonta, era obvio que ni se había cambiado, después de mucho hablar con él conseguí que se regresara a su cuarto._

" _No te preocupes, ¿quieres que mi hermano vaya?" miré a otro lado y sujeté mi codo izquierdo "no quiero que falte, es su primer cumpleaños aquí… y bueno si no quiere…"._

 _Al final creo que el pequeño no tuvo opción, Scott nos llevó en el carro de su padre, para ser sinceros nos aferramos a los asientos con el miedo de salir volando; llegamos a tiempo a la escuela, durante el día no le mencioné nada del día con el temor de que no me hablara. Cuando me dirigió la palabra con el "tema" no me lo esperaba, dijo "te oí en las escaleras de camino a mi cuarto" "Es cierto es mi primer cumpleaños lejos de Britania, lo siento si me vi descortés" "no creas que no sé qué traes algo contigo y me lo quieres dar" Mis preguntas fueron ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Le habrá dicho algo? Entren mis pensamientos sujetó mi mano "eres el primero en ser mi amigo" "gracias por no decir nada de esta fecha" Sonrió y era la primera vez que lo hacía, apenado vi a otro lado, le di el pastel medio destruido "lo siento, al parecer no es bueno traer un pastel cuando tu hermano maneja" sus ojos demostraron asombro "¿Tú lo hiciste?" "Me lo compró un amigo, dijo que se lo diera a un amigo y bueno tú eres el único" abrió lo que le cubría al postre y con el dedo lo probó; al poco rato ya nos lo habíamos terminado._

 _Terminamos la escuela y fuimos a la colina; una vez terminada la tarea él habló de que su querido abuelo murió en su cumpleaños, él sonrió sin embargo yo le abracé," puedes llorar lo que quieras, juro que no me burlaré, me importas Arthur, por favor no te quedes con ése dolor". Una vez dicho esto me sujetó más fuerte y con voz entrecortada dijo "Stupid F-Fog…"_ _"You have… n-no right –_ _ **apretón más fuerte**_ _\- to t-tell me what… t-to do or not"._


	12. Capitulo 11

Take the consequences

 _24 de mayo_

 _Hace un mes que no veo al extraño, Arthur me estado interrogando, pareciera que cometí un delito y él descubriría el por qué lo hice, cosa que NO haría, me preguntaba sobre mi color, animal, comida, libro, personaje histórico favorito, entre muchas cosas más, una vez que terminamos su cumpleaños fuimos lo más cercano que uno podría llegar a ser, la verdad echo de menos al inquilino secreto, le quería decir que gracias a su reloj al fin me eh podido levantar todos los días; mi padre últimamente me ha felicitado, supongo que mis notas subieron, todo se lo debo al pequeño que sabe más de matemáticas que la misma profesora._

 _Lucille ha hablado con mi padre sobre la profesión que quiero ejercer y ha considerado que es buena, sin embargo "ningún hijo suyo será empleado de nadie; si él quiere eso se va a olvidar que tiene padre", bueno… a mi punto de ver las cosas eso era muy bueno._

 _Quisiera que él viniera para decirle las buenas nuevas, espero que esté bien y que regrese, tengo ganas de volverle a ver…_

-Scott, pásame la mantequilla-.

-No-.

-¡Scott!-.

-¡NO!-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya vieron la hora o el día?- era Lucille que apenas se levantaba-.

-Scott no me da la mantequilla- soné como niño pequeño que decía a su madre lo que su hermano le impedía-.

-Él no pide por favor-.

-¿Por qué no me la das? Estamos ya grandes para esos juegos-.

-La educación dice mucho de qué hablar hermanito-.

Íbamos a comenzar otra discusión, cuando tomaron tanto mi mano como la de él con la mantequilla dándomela. Ambos miramos a la rubia quien tenía un aura negra.

-Ahora… hermanillos Kirkland… ¿me piensan dejar dormir?- sonreía forzadamente, asentimos con miedo de que nos matara- gracias… con permiso-.

Se dio media vuelta, hasta que escuchamos el portazo de su cuarto, mi hermano alejó su mano de la mantequilla; era domingo, Lucille tomaba su día libre y ya nos había dicho que quería descansar sin que le interrumpiéramos.

-Arthur-.

-¿Qué quieres?- decía una vez que podía untar mantequilla a mi pan-.

-Lucille es bonita ¿no lo crees?- me quedé impactado después de aquello que dijo-.

-Espera… ¿qué dijiste?-.

-Nada… dame el azúcar-.

-No, tú dijiste que era bonita… ¿a qué viene ése comentario? ¿ te gusta mi cuñada?-.

-No, yo no dije eso-.

-No lo puedo creer, te gusta-.

-Ok, ok baja la voz- dijo en un murmuro-

-Pero… ¿Cuándo?-.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando llegamos aquí?-

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gustaba desde que llegamos?- asintió- No lo puedo creer ¿P-Por qué?…

-Tanto mamá como papá habían decidido que serías su prometido… no me metí con nadie, hasta que descubrieron que eras gay, Lucille fue la más dañada de lo que pasó, luego de que fueras a América me acerqué a ella y lo que dijo fue "Los Kirkland solo atraen problemas" y me dio un portazo en mis narices-.

-N-No lo sabía…- me sonrió y despeinó-.

-No, nadie lo sabía… solo creo que él alguna vez lo sospechó-.

-P-Pe-Pero ¿por qué no lo dijiste?- suspiró-.

-¿Yo? ¿Un chico de Universidad con una de primaria? ¿No crees que se hubiera muy pedófilo? Además, tú eras su prometido desde que llegamos, quieras o no, a ella no le gustaba-.

-Lo siento…- negó-.

-Tranquilo, eso pasó hace mucho, incluso acostándome con otras solo pensaba en ella- le di un mordisco a mi pan; pasaron varias semanas y Scott vive con nosotros, Lucille no le pareció muy buena la idea de que otro Kirkland viviera en su casa, fue un choc para ella descubrir eso.

 **Flashback**

-Espera… ¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Que me voy a quedar aquí por varios días-.

-No, de por sí estando con Arthur me siento incómoda, no-.

-Entonces voy a descartar el que te pague la renta con mi cuerpo-.

-Scott, no hables…-.

-Está bien-.

-Lucille, sé que es pesado el tenerme en tu casa, pero Scott viene para cerrar negocios…-.

-Ya, ya, ya entendí, dormirá en el sofá-.

 **End Flashback**

-Scott… dime si pudieras hacer algo para cambiar tu pasado ¿qué harías?-.

-Nada…-.

-¿P-Por qué?-.

-Porque quieras o no, eso cambiaría lo que soy o lo que sería; Arthur, al cambiar algo de tu época eso implica alteraciones en la vida que tú conoces, harías… -tragó saliva- romperías tu línea espacio-tiempo, quedando sin a qué a tenerte, lo que viviste nunca lo volverías a ver- comió algo de pan y bebió café; se levantó no sin antes- pero si pudiera… le diría a mi yo del pasado que se declarara sin importarle nada ni nadie -se fue a la puerta para ir a cerrar su último contrato empresa-.


	13. Capitulo 12

The correcting the some errors

Terminé mi desayuno y comencé a lavar los platos; lo que había dicho Scott se me había quedado como un disco rayado, pasando una y otra y otra vez.

-¿Y bien?- me espantó Lucille que me miraba desde el marco de la puerta-.

-Lucille, casi me das un infarto… ¿qué quieres?- tomó una taza poniendo café en ella-.

-¿Qué harás?-.

-¿Con qué?-.

-Oí todo- se me abrieron los ojos como platos enormes-.

-¿T-T-Todo?- asintió y me pareció que se sonrojó-.

-Sí, todo lo que hablaron lo oí y nunca pensé que en verdad…- no terminó de hablar porque tomó su taza de café ocultando un rubor más grande-.

-Scott… ¿tenías alguna idea?- negó-su pongo que no quiso…-.

-¡No importa!- miró el piso- El único…-.

-¿Eh?¿Qué dices, Lucille?-.

-¡El único que me interesaba eras tú!- miré a otro lado apenado- y tú… ya no importa-.

-Lo siento mucho en verdad…-.

-Arthur… quiero saber algo a pesar que mi hermano está muerto… ¿no puedo tener una oportunidad?-sonreí, me sequé las manos-.

-Lucille… yo…-.

-Sólo responde la pregunta- negué- ya decía yo…-.

-Lucille, perdón-.

-No lo hagas, si quieres evitar mi sufrimiento y volver al pasado, no lo harás-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque desde que te vi, me empezaste a gustar, cada minuto que pasábamos y el que me ayudaras con la tarea… -me miró- me sentía más cerca de ti, pensé que sólo iba a ser cuestión de tiempo, para que… -le sujeté el hombro-.

-Sabes que eso nunca pasará, Lucille…- desvió la vista- yo no quería que te ilusionaras-.

-Lo sé… aun así, me hubiera sido más fácil olvidarte años atrás, cuando solo me gustabas, ahora yo…- le sujeté las manos-.

-Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz… Scott sigue guardando su corazón… puede que sea algo difícil de entender a veces y sin embargo él te ama- bajó la cabeza, le tomé la barbilla - no vayas a dejar perder a la persona que puede hacerte feliz solo por una que nunca se interesará en ti- sonrió y tomó mi mano-.

-Procura que el pequeño Arthur le diga que no desde ahorita, una vez que pasen los años no podré… la pequeña Lucille se ilusionará y no habrá vuelta atrás- me acarició la mejilla- gracias por todo… -me besó la frente y se fue-.

Fui a habitación tomé todas las cosas que Alfred y yo metimos en la maleta; luego pensé en el dinero… una vez que Francis cumpliera 18 le dejarían en un barco para ir a América. Toqué la puerta de Lucille.

-¿Qué pasa?- oí su voz al otro lado sin que se abriera la puerta-.

-¿Cómo le hago para tener dinero haya?-.

-Pídele a él-.

-¿Estás segura?-.

-Sí, sólo asegúrate de pedírselo unos 3 años antes de que se vaya a Estados Unidos-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque quieras o no, papá descubrió su secreto y lo inscribió a la militarizada a los 16 y medio, no fue el "destino", fue la tolerancia de mi padre; cuando se pudieron mandar chicos al "nuevo mundo" no lo dudó ni un poco; le dio una carta a quien sea para que lo contratara en un empleo de "machos" y así renunció a su sueño de ser chef-.

 _25 de mayo_

 _Mi padre decidió revisar el ático, tuvimos suerte de que no se presentara durante varias horas, mamá piensa que no volverá o simplemente salió de casa antes de que ocurriera ello, me pareció ver una nota, era de él supongo… era un fin de semana común como los demás; la nota decía que haría lo que fuera para no perderlo, se mostraban una fecha, la doble y metí en mi bolsillo._

 _Fui a la casa Kirkland como siempre los padres de ellos no estaban, Arthur me explicó que solo descansan los domingos y a veces estaban tan ocupados que le encargaban a Scott que cuidara a sus hermanos en su ausencia; Arthur decía que su segundo padre era él, también que era rara la vez que se portaba bien con alguien, a pesar de ello yo no me confiaba del pelirrojo. Hicieron una llamada claro él contestó y se fue a su cuarto._

 _Jugamos serpientes y escaleras ;Lucille llegó y preguntó si podía jugar, claro que Arthur era muy amable y le dijo que sí, sentí que debía decirle que no, al poco rato me no me importó ya que arrojaron una piedra al salón diciendo "No te atrevas a enamorarte" los tres nos miramos preguntandonos para quién era; Scott bajó muy rápido las escaleras hasta llegar con mi hermana le tomó del brazo y luego se la llevó cargando fuera de la casa. Arthur y yo seguíamos bastantes incómodos, ambos cerramos la puerta que el mayor dejó abierta, nos pusimos a hablar de la tarea que nos dejaría la maestra para las vacaciones de verano._

 _En nuestro curso anual teníamos las mismas maestras hasta que nos graduaramos; poco a poco dejamos que el tema se desviara a las chicas, Arthur dijo que ninguna le daba gusto y que no dejaría el estudio solo por una niña tonta; desvié la mirada descubriendo a mi hermana llorando detrás del pequeño, ella murmuró algo y salió corriendo, el ojiverde puso cara preocupada, le toqué el hombro diciendo "tranquilo… todo estará bien, ya se le pasará". Como pudimos ver Scott volvía sin estar allí, de seguro y fue tras de ella._

 _Una vez que fueron las 6 me fui a mi casa, subí las escaleras, entré a mi cuarto y me encontré con mi alojado, me dio un susto que me tapó la boca una vez que iba a producir un ruido. Dijo que había entrado por la ventana que era una suerte que la abriera, tocaron a mi puerta era mi padre diciendo que bajara a encontrar a mi dulce hermanita. Era una sorpresa que no volviera antes que yo; mi invitado me dijo que iba a tener una gran sorpresa y pese a ello que lo dejara pasar. No sabía a qué se refería; le ayudé a volver al ático que ahora estaba menos polvoriento. Me explicó que había una caja que decía Francis, que no la agarrara que eran sus cosas._

 _Este día era muy extraño y más lo fue cuando fui por Lucille, estaba caminando ya muy noche para la colina cuando además de ver su sombra había otra mayor, escuché una voz diciendo "me gustas Lucille Bonnefoy" reconocí la voz era…_


	14. Capitulo 13

Un extraño, dulce amor

 **Escena retrospectiva**

-¿Enserio no sabes nada de él?-.

-Arthur… lo siento, papá solo le dijo que tenía que cambiarse de escuela y ya-.

-Lucille- le sujeté su muñeca- ¿no sabes por qué?-negó-.

-Lo mejor será que te olvides de él-.

Dijo eso y se dio media vuelta; Francis había desaparecido, lo habían cambiado de escuela repentinamente, lo último que tengo de él fue una nota.

" _Lo siento amor mío, no me podré despedir, tan pronto y terminen mis estudios iré por ti, solo espérame, con amor Francis/ Frogg"_

No fue muy romántico, tampoco explicó su repentina ida; todos los días le preguntaba a Lucille una buena explicación del porqué se fue, ella se limitaba a evitarme o simplemente no decirme nada, hablé con su madre pero puntualizaba al decirme que no me preocupara.

Sentía que había hecho algo mal, algo que simplemente le irritara para no querer volverme a ver, comenzábamos a salir formalmente, claro solo Lucille sabía de aquél secreto ya que nos encontró en pleno beso… detrás de la escuela; fui detrás de ella tratando de tranquilizarla, prometió no decir nada, aunque a Francis no le fue tan bien como a mí, me dijo que lo golpeaba apenas y se acercara a su cuarto, si lo lograba era recibido con libros.

Cuando menos me lo esperé, él se me declaró, tardé bastante en responderle, era obvio que otras personas se enamorarían de él, lo cierto era que una compañera se animó a entregarle su corazón; él en cambio me robó un beso negando así su heterosexualidad, el único a quien le interesaba era yo, más tarde me enteré que se llamaba Juana, algo malo le pasó, al día siguiente toda la escuela estuvo de luto.

No sabía bien expresarme y no obstante él me entendía, pasábamos más tiempo recostados en la colina o nos íbamos a su casita del árbol, hacíamos la tarea y al mismo tiempo nos divertíamos, como… ¿amantes? ¿novios? O como se lo que éramos, nos besábamos, sujetábamos las manos, hacíamos cualquier cosa cursi que hacían las personas con pareja y me atrevería a decir que experimenté mi primera vez con él; tenía dudas pero él sonrió, acarició mi mejilla.

"-No te preocupes, lo haré despacio, sin prisa, sabes que te amo Arthur, solo… confía -."

Ahora que lo pienso así, es demasiado vergonzo de hablar de ello sin que uno se ponga rojo al mencionarlo de esa forma; Scott se fue de la casa para trabajar en una empresa en el extranjero, recuerdo que su mirada era melancólica, dijo algo como:

"-Qué bueno que eres homo… aun así debiste haberlo dicho antes-."

Debí de haberlo hecho sin embargo a mis padres nunca les importó mi existencia, aunque no sepa bien si en algo le afectó a mi roñoso hermano; lo hecho, hecho está, tenía prohibido tocar el piso del francés ya que su padre me daba miedo, en un momento se deshiso de la casa del árbol.

Pasaron ya 2 años tengo 15 años y terminé la preparatoria, solo estaba Dylan en casa, tanto Bryan como Conor decidieron regresar, específicamente a Irlanda, mis padres no dijeron nada ya que habían terminado la universidad **;** cuando menos lo pensé mis padres ya me habían inscrito en una universidad de Estados Unidos.

-Te descubrieron hermanito-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Francis habló, dijo que saldrá mañana de su escuela, papá alzó el auricular, recuerda que padre y tú tienen la misma voz- al oír aquello me horroricé-.

-¿Y qué pasó?-.

-Creo que tu novio no tiene derecho a volver a pisar esta casa ni puede venir a verte-.

-No puede ser…-.

-No te dijeron nada porque era claro que desobedecerías sus órdenes-.

 **Flasback**

* * *

 _4 de Junio_

 _Me sorprendí bastante cuando cierto pelirrojo nos esperaba fuera de nuestra escuel,Arthurr y yo nos fuimos detrás de la esperando que se fuera,pensamos en las mil formas en escaparnos de él pero nuestra sorpresafue cua ndo apareció Lucille y el gruñón que nosotros conocíamos le sonrió a mi hermanita salir juntos lo que más me sorprendió fue que el tendría como 20 años y ella 6, eran por lomenos 12 años que separaban a ésos dos._

 _Nos fuimos detrás de ellos, claro como hermano mayor no podía dejarlos irse así como así;, llegamos a una biblioteca, cuando Lucille comenzaba a cabecear de sueño se recargó en Scott y este sonreíaacariciando la mejilla de mi dulce y pequeña hermana._

 _Arthur no comprendía según él nunca vio esa sonrisa; pasaron unas dos o tres horas y Lucille despertó, justo Scott se había dormido también pero adiferencia de ela,, él era de sueño ligero, inmediatamente mi pariente lo despertó y él sonrió, le susurró algo que la hizo reír, se secretaron hasta que el mayor besó la mano de la pequeña. Sino vi a mi hermana sonrojarse y feliz hoy fue el día en que lo visualicé le pedí al inglés y así fue._

 _Le pregunté si había visto lo que yo, hablamos de lo extraño que nos encontramosy si él en verdad amaba a mi familiar a lo que mi pequeño amigo levantó los hombros sin saber de aquél secreto, nos despedimos llegando a nuestras casas, mi madre me dio un plato de comida p ara el inquilino así que subí al ático y ahí me lo topé, le pregunté más cosas y él me decía cosa s como: "aveces el amor da tantas vueltasque luego uno no puede comprender nada" y "pronto experimentarás eso por ti mismo y no sabrás como declararte"._

 _Terminó de comer y queria que le arreglara su cabello largo que le llegaba a uno centímetros de su cadera, yo era bueno cortando y arreglando cabellos pero nunca creí que él me lo pidier, le dije que si pero sería mañana en cuanto llegara a mi casa lo haría, el sonrió y me despeinó los cabellos, Lucille subió diciendo que bajara porque ya iba a llegar papá. Claro yo bajaba y también_ con el plato le pedí a Lucille hablar con ella, _la metí en mi cuarto y le pregunté sobre ¿qué planes tenía para el futuro? ¿Qué pensaba del amor y esas cosas? Y por último le pregunté sobre Scott ¿qué relación tenía con él?_

 _A lo que ella respondió:_

" _Quiero ser como papá, casarme y manejar un casino, ahí se hace mucho dinero o es lo que me dijo Scott,las cosas del amor… son para grandes, Scott y yo solo somos amigos, aunque…"_

 _Se puso roja y luego dijo un "no te incumbe lo que él y yo hagamos" abrió la puerta y se fue hasta su cuarto cerrando su puerta con un solo golpe._

 _Cuando fue la cena Lucille parecía como una degolladora, yo creo que primera vez que guardé silencio sobre un chisme papá hablaba del negocio con la familia Kirkland y las ventajas que tendríamos al aliarnos con ellos, mi padre no se daba cuenta que la tensión era de por sí pesada y con eso la pequeña me fulminaba con una cara de "dilo y morirás para mí". No dije nada pero aun así me miraba con ojos de pistola cargada._

 _Llegué a mi cuarto y me preguntaba ¿qué fue lo que no me quiso decir? ¿Por qué tantos secretos? ¿Por qué el amor es tan extraño? ¿Por qué?_


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Hola desde las profundidades les traigo un cap si les gusta comenten y si no… comenten ASKNB cambio y fuera. P.D. Comenten sino, no sabrán cómo murió nuestro francés favorito.**_

* * *

A new home

Hice del ático mi quinto hogar en mi toda vida o por lo menos en donde me encontraba, sólo que cada mes me salía porque era día de limpieza y no quería ver al progenitor de mi amado. Me alejó de quien yo amaba; con tocar aquél diario me sentía cada vez más cerca de él a pesar de que el que estaba no era el Francis del que me enamoré. Su cuerpo inerte lo recuerdo muy bien, los gritos y mi desesperación de que volviera a la vida.

El día del funeral había llorado tanto que pensé que ya no me sobraría ni una lágrima que llorarle, me equivoqué, pero ahí estaban todos los hijos que adoptamos, Alfred, Matthew, Mich, Kyle, absolútamente todos nuestros niños; hubo alguien quien no vino Lucille, nuestros padres ya habían muerto así que solo quedábamos nosotros en su vida contínua. Invité a todos sus amigos… bueno fueron entre Alfred, Matthew y Xiao.

Mis rodillas temblaron tanto que me caí enfrente de la tumba de aquél tonto, aquél que me hizo inmensamente feliz, de quien le regalé mis mejores y peores momentos… el que se fue dejándome solo, en esta tierra inerte y sin vida.

Tenía que evitar a toda costa que muriera, si esto era un ciclo, tenía que pararlo, a ciencia cierta no sabría cuántos "yo" sufrieron lo mismo o peor.

Kiku un amigo mío, me dio el pésame, también, Vlad, Lukas y sus amigos; me sentía como un perro abandonado el cual estaba en una caja lloviendole a mares y las personas solo venían a decir "pobrecito".

Se escuchó un abrir de la única puerta, como pude me oculté entre muchas cajas.

-¿D-Desconocido e-estás a-ahí?- era la voz de Lucille aunque un poco más aguda-.

-Cierra la puerta, please- dije antes de salir de mi escondite-.

-Oh! Sí, claro -una vez cerrada salí-.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?- se me acercó lenta y penosamente-.

-Quiero contarte algo pero no se lo digas a mi hermano ¿de acuerdo?- asentí- Hay un chico, de ojos esmeralda y cabellos que le hacen destacar bastante… y se me confesó pero… -.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Tengo otro en mi corazón, la diferencia es que es solo dos años mayor que yo ¿qué debería hacer?-.

-Ehm… -no podía decirle "si hablas de Arthur Kirkland mejor vete olvidando de él" eso iba en contra de todo lo que decía sobre viajes en el tiempo-. Dime… ¿Cómo son cada uno contigo?-.

-Bueno el primero es 9 años mayor que yo aunque mi hermano diga lo contrario, solo es un poco más listo que yo, me trata bien, me ayuda con mi tarea, si tengo hambre me invita un almuerzo, cuando me quedé dormida en su hombro sentí su calidez rozar mi mejilla y decirme "descansa, mi damita". Va por mí a la escuela todos los días, aunque me tarde... él sigue ahí hasta que salga, me dijo "cuando seas grande quiero casarme contigo" me dio tal pena que me ruboricé y mucho- sonrió y se sujetaba las manos temblorosa-.

-¿Y el segundo?-.

-Siempre está con mi hermano, pareciera como si fueran uña y mugre, y además dijo que no le interesaban las niñas, que le interesaban más sus estudios que una relación-.

-¿No te das cuenta? ¿Por qué le harás caso a quién no le interesas y al que le gustas no?-.

-Tal vez tengas razón aunque él… intimida sé que tiene un generoso corazón, y no lo demuestra con facilidad-.

 _25 de Junio_

 _Cuando volví a casa después de estar con el pequeño, Lucille bajaba del ático muy feliz, ¿qué le habrá dicho como para que se pusiera de tan buen ánimo? De seguro y no me lo puede decir… ¿Tendrá algo que ver con su pretendiente?_

 _Habíamos estudiado tanto que me había quedado dormido y abrazado de Arthur, cuando despertamos dimos un grito y nos caímos. Me comenzó a gritar a todo lo que podía, claro yo no me quedé así sin hacer nada. La discusión siguió hasta que el hermano mayor del oji verde llegó, nos tiró su maleta interrumpiéndonos._

 _Con un simple: "Ya cállense, sus gritos se escuchan afuera de la casa" claro que lo dijo gritando, como si fuéramos sordos, en el momento en que tomó su mochila, yo agarré su brazo._

" _Quiero hablar contigo". Preguntó el propósito y solo dije: "Lucille", se preocupó exclamando preguntas como: "¿le pasó algo?", "¿Está bien?", "¡Responde! Bonnefoy, ¿què sucede con ella?". Me tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba una reacción de parte de él y de ésa forma._

 _Luego de decirle que ella estaba bien y solo quería saber qué quería con mi hermana, desviando la mirada solo logró emitir unas palabras como "la quiero… me gusta". Me quedó claro que al no verme él ocultaba sus sentimientos y más su sentir hacia otros._

" _Dicen una palabra y se mueren"; tomó sus cosas y se encerró en su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo._

 _Scott Kirkland… es un gran enigma, sólo espero que nunca le haga daño a mi hermana; como ya eran las cuatro de la tarde me despedí de mi amigo y fue cuando encontré a Lucille, momentos después subí y él seguía allí._

 _Era obvio que no me diría nada sobre qué hablaban él y mi pariente, así que me limité a sentarme a su lado, su cabello ya le llegaba a la cintura y ya tenía barba y bigote, si no fuera porque es rubio diría que era papá Noél o el mago Merlín._

" _A veces las personas no saben cómo expresarse o con quién, en otras solo basta con tenerse el uno al otro sin decirse nada, sólo la presencia de aquella persona que tanto anhelas puede entender y comprender que te sientes agusto con ella. A veces solo falta un empujoncito para que sepan a qué juegan, si a enamorarse o a amarse por el resto de sus vidas."_

 _Miré el reloj y ya era hora de que mi padre volviera así que le di una cobija y me bajé sin que me vieran, me metí a mi cuarto._

" _Jugar a enamorarse… o a amarse", yo creía que el amor era cosa seria, ya veo que me equivoqué, no obstante debe haber algo que provoque que no se tome tan a la ligera, pero ¿qué cosa será?_


End file.
